


a taste of guilt

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally written for a kh_drabble challenge - looking at it now, I can't remember why I decided not to post.</p></blockquote>





	a taste of guilt

It’s... a door, he can sense that much of this swirling vortex Braig has opened in front of him. He barely registers the man’s juvenile taunts for the rush of sound in his ears, the _sensation_ of it. It is both like and unlike the darkness they’d raised in the experiments - stronger and more dangerous. Like Braig, a seeming chaos with a purpose behind it.

A destination.

His voice, when he finally answers, is a rich sneer. “This is ridiculous.” 

Braig’s responding grin is unrepentant. Though to be fair, he’s not sure he’d believe repentance coming from _him_. “Oh, come _on!_ What’s a little rule-breaking, now and then? It’s not like anyone will know.” 

He cannot argue that point. Braig has more secrets than the winds of the Garden have voices, and shares precious few of them. It’s one of the things he actually respects about the man. “It’s the principle of the matter, not that I’d expect you to understand.” 

“What’s to understand, Dilan? You _want_ to. That’s the most important thing, _right_?” He’s watching him now, more carefully than he’d like people to believe he can be, and Dilan feels himself slipping. It is always this way, talking to Braig. Somehow the man gets to him, and he forgets himself. 

But he cannot forget the laws of his lord and his country. “The King forbade you to continue these experiments.”

Braig’s eye narrows a moment at that, and for a moment he thinks he’s won this round. “The _King?_ You think I _care_ about what the old man has to say after he did that?” Braig trails off into a snarl, the kind of wordless rage Dilan suspects has only ever been shown around him. Then it passes and that damned smirk is back, but a touch softer this time. As is his voice, when he speaks. “Just...do this with me. Just come to one world, Dilan. See what it’s like.” 

Following him through the portal, Dilan spares a glance for the Castle behind them. He would not admit, even to Braig, that the guilt of betrayal is part of his excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a kh_drabble challenge - looking at it now, I can't remember why I decided not to post.


End file.
